


A Portal to Agrabah

by of_the_nightfall



Category: Aladdin - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Backstory, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nightfall/pseuds/of_the_nightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena wants to open her time portal without interference  and sends Emma and Regina to another land. What havoc will she cause in Storybrooke and more importantly, how will they return?</p><p>My take on what could have happened when Zelena begins her quest to open her time-portal. </p><p>Slow burn Swan Queen with a trip to Agrabah (plus backstory!) and an exciting plot twist to come!</p><p>Rating may change. More Characters may be added as the story progresses, Character death WILL happen in later chapters, will add a warning when that chapter is added. </p><p>Fic I have been working on recently. I suck at summary's so please read and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn story with a Swan Queen ending and will contain mentions and possible scenes of Captain Swan along the way. No Robin Hood.
> 
> My own twist on Aladdin's story but as always I do not own any Disney or OUaT Characters ect.

Upon hearing Leroy's outburst in the diner, Zelena slipped out quietly amongst the sudden commotion. Once outside she checked to make sure nobody had noticed her leave and she quickly transported herself to her hidden home in a puff of green smoke.

 

Seething with rage she stormed down to her cellar, her footsteps thudding loudly on the creaking steps.

 

Rumpelstiltskin, who had been spinning rapidly whilst muttering incoherent riddles to himself quietened and diverted his attention to the bars of his cage as Zelena appeared in front of them.

 

"I'd say you look a little upset, _dearie_ he mocked, his face displaying a gleeful smirk.

 

"Oh, I am Rumple" she replied matter-of-factly. Then she changed her tone "but not for long!" she announced confidently.

 

She strode over to the opposite end of the cellar where a tall oak cabinet stood, throwing open the wooden doors as she continued talking to an entertained and intrigued Rumpelstiltskin.

 

"Regina thinks she can create a memory potion to stop me..." Zelena began as she rifled through a vast collection of potions and trinkets "... but I have another plan in store for her" she finished, pulling out a small, green velvet box, similar to what one would place a ring inside. Zelena opened it with a loud _snap_ and a gazed at the object hidden inside with a look of utter delight.

 

Rumple scrambled to his feet and pressed his face against the cold metal bars, desperate for a glimpse of the item in Zelena’s hands.

 

"What's in it?" Rumple asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

 

 Zelena brought the box over to Rumpelstiltskin and showed him the item inside which lay comfortably on a bed of silk.

 

"When I turned the _Great and Powerful Oz_ into a flying monkey..." She grinned triumphantly at the memory. "... I discovered his collection, I found this hidden among it" she explained. “I intended to keep it for myself, but... now I have a better use for it"

 

"Oooh" he gazed "A magic bean!"

 

Zelena gave a pleased cackle. "I'm going to send her somewhere very far away" she began. Then her eyes narrowed and her expression became stony. "To Agrabah".

 

"That's an evil plan, dearie" Rumple warned, “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that _all magic comes with a price_ … Including _that_ ". He explained excitedly, extending a finger through the bars towards the box as Zelena snapped it shut.

 

"Oh, not evil, _dearie_ " Zelena sneered, and then gave a wink. " _Wicked_!" She smirked as she swiftly turned on her heels and ascended up the wooden steps and exited the cellar.


	2. A Long time Ago in Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief chapter containing the main characters in Agrabah and some of what has happened in their past. There is a lot more to come here and more will be explained in future chapters. I don't want to give it all way just yet. ;-)

“I don’t _want_ to marry him, father!” The princess cried indignantly, folding her arms across her chest and turning on her heels to face a nearby window. “I want to marry for love!” she continued, gazing through the pristine glass at the city below, envisioning herself within the market square, and mixing with the people of the kingdom. “I want to be free to live my own life”.

 

“Jasmin, my girl” the King began, exasperated “You know you must marry before your birthday. Jafar is a fine suiter and I trust him to rule the Kingdom when I am gone.” He explained, wringing his hands. “You have turned down every eligible royal I have found worthy of you and the Kingdom”.

 

“That’s just it, father!” Jasmin frowned, “Every eligible royal _you_ have found worthy. I want to choose for myself!” _Yes, Jafar was a good man and her father’s trusted advisor for years, but she did not love him._

 

“You are too young to make that decision, my dear” The King stated gently, not wanting to anger his daughter any further for she could occasionally exhibit an ill-temper. “You must marry Jafar on your 18th birthday so he can take over my place and be King, and you a Queen.”

 

The princess pouted and pulled her lengthy brunette hair over her shoulder where it lay on her chest and met her waist at the tips – still refusing to face her father – and ran her fingers through the soft tresses.  

 

“Your Majesty…” a voice began.

 

The King turned to face the doorway, where Aneesa stood anxiously, aware that she was interrupting an important and slightly heated conversation between the pair, she bowed her head lightly toward the King and cleared her throat

 

“Dinner is ready” she announced.

 

“Thank you, Aneesa” he nodded towards her appreciatively as the woman scampered back down the hallway.

 

Aneesa was Jasmin’s Lady-in-Waiting and had brought her up after the King’s wife had fallen ill and died shortly after the princess had been born. Aneesa had been a faithful servant to the King and often spent her days cleaning the castle and preparing meals.

 

“Come, Jasmin” he instructed, gesturing toward the door as he left hurriedly, looking forward to eating a large meal.

 

Jasmin, feeling dejected, gave a long drawn-out sigh and slowly followed her father out of the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Really, Swan?” Regina sighed. “Hiding from the Wicked Witch in your bright yellow bug…”

 

“Got any better ideas?” Emma challenged, picking up a brown paper bag filled with snacks from Granny’s and retrieving a small striped package.

 

“Yes.” Began Regina, “We wait inside and then I rip out her heart when she appears. No-one breaks into my home.”

 

Emma shot Regina a disapproving look and then unwrapped her package, revealing an overly-greasy cheeseburger, which she bit into hungrily.

 

Regina returned Emma’s disapproving look as she watched the blonde devour her burger and tutted. “How can you possibly eat those? You eat them so often one day you won’t even have a heart to remove…”

 

“What are you, my _wife_?” Emma frowned, talking through bites.

 

Regina scoffed. “Swan, you are insufferable, rude and your manners are just…” She gestured toward the burger Emma was holding as the blonde licked grease from her fingers. “It’s no wonder you’re dating the pirate, you two go hand in hand, or rather, hand in _hook_.

 

Emma snickered and shook her head, she was about to retaliate when a movement from Regina’s window caught her eye. Regina had also noticed and with a quick movement of her hands the pair were standing in the corridor outside her office.

 

“Really?” Emma hissed quietly, still holding her half-eaten burger.

 

Regina smirked and waved her hand again, replacing the burger with Emma’s gun. Then the two gave a quick nod at the other and advanced toward the door.

 

Bursting into the office, Emma held out her handgun; eyes darting around waiting to take down the Wicked Witch. The table where Regina had been making the memory potion had been overturned and ingredients and broken vials littered the floor, a mixture of broken glass and dark liquid stained the carpet.

 

 “She’s not here” Regina frowned, angrily looking around the empty room and dropping her hands to her sides, extinguishing the fireball she had conjured in her palm.

 

"She got away!" Emma gasped, "I thought you said no one could escape blood magic?"

 

 "They _can't_!" Regina frowned, her face a display of confusion.

 

"Well apparently, the Wicked Witch can" Emma sighed "and did" she added.

 

"On the contrary _dear_ " a voice announced.

 

Regina and Emma turned their heads and watched a figure emerge from a dark corner of the room. As the figure came further into the light they could make out the black gown, pointed shoes and an even pointier hat. The choice of clothing however still didn't draw any attention away from the Witches bright green skin.

 

"Zelena!" Emma exclaimed, only just recognizing the person hidden beneath the shocking colour “ _you're_ the wicked witch?"

 

"Oh yes!" Zelena replied, grinning gleefully and pressing her hands together excitedly before stepping towards the pair, backing them into a corner.

 

"How convenient that you're both here! The Evil Queen and the Savior" she sneered. "How're you doing _sis_? she asked, looking at Regina.

 

Regina took a step backward, her back coming into contact with the wall behind her. "Sis"? She raised her eyebrows; looking bemused.

 

"I guess the memory potion isn't coming along very well" Zelena mocked. "Oh well, no time for introductions! You've places to be!"

 

"Oh, we do, do we?" Regina scowled

 

"Indeed… Where you can't interfere with my plans!" Zelena hissed through gritted teeth.

 

Without warning she threw the magic bean under Emma and Regina's unsuspecting feet and darted out of the way, eyes wide with excitement as she watched a portal appear beneath the two. Emma instinctively grasped Regina's upper arm and looked down in horror at the swirling purple vortex. There was no time to act as they were sucked into the unknown; the sound of Zelenas triumphant laughter ringing in their ears.


End file.
